Im Bann der Wüste/Kapitel 1
Felisin, Heboric & Co., onboard Silanda, Kurald Emurlahn Warren Kulp mentally accesses the Meanas Warren in an attempt to find a way out of the Kurald Emurlahn Warren but is unsuccessful. Soon after, a very large, undead Soletaken dragon flies between the Silanda and the rent. Sensing that Kulp was trying to seal the rent, the dragon psychically takes hold of Kulp, making him hover above the deck and casting him in blue flame. Other ascendants take notice and also inhabit Kulp. This action seals the rent and Kulp is freed. The dragon flies off and the Silanda is steered to ride its wake. The dragon then opens a warren that is engulfed in fire. Baudin picks up Felisin and jumps overboard as the Silanda and its inhabitants burn. They land in desert sand. Baudin has been burned all over, but is otherwise uninjured. He tells Felisin that he has been changed somehow. They begin walking through the desert and come across Heboric and Kulp. Kulp is unconscious and Heboric says he hit his head going over the side of the Silanda. Heboric informs them all that they are on the mainland of Seven Cities. Kulp awakens and leads them through the desert. Kulp demands to know why Baudin is acting as bodyguard to Felisin and Heboric lets slip that Baudin is a Talon, sent by Tavore to protect Felisin. He goes on to explain that the Talons were created by Dancer and when Laseen, who was at the time Surly, became regent, she sent the Claws to kill all of the Talons. Baudin explains that only a few are left, living in secret, and they are either really old or sons that inherited the secret. He also affirms that Felisin was never supposed to stay in Skullcup. By adding her to the cull, Tavore was showing her loyalty, as well as House Paran’s loyalty to Laseen. This is also why she used a Talon instead of a Claw to protect her. She didn’t want it to get back to the Empress. Felisin’s own actions at Skullcup kept Baudin from getting her out. Felisin tells Baudin to leave, that she would try to kill him every chance she could. He does which angers Heboric and Kulp. They decide however to stay with Felisin instead of following Baudin because Heboric is indebted to her, and Kulp is there to help Heboric. They see the whirlwind coming at them through the desert and Kulp realizes they are in Raraku. They run towards some hills as the sand storm engulfs them. Fiddler, Crokus, Apsalar, Mappo, Icarium, and Pust in Pust's Temple of Shadows Iskaral Pust delaying their departure gives Fiddler and Mappo time to talk. They wonder if Pust is scheming to use Apsalar to fulfill the prophecy of Sha'ikreborn. Mappo surmises that Pust is involved with the Path of Hands and the convergence of the Soletaken and D'ivers. He tells Fiddler about the chamber beneath the temple where he and Icarium found the carvings of the elder deck. He says that he believes the account of the creation of the shapeshifters could be found there and that the shapeshifters are after that knowledge, hoping it will allow them to ascend and become the god of the shapeshifters. He believes that is where the end of the path of hands lie and that Pust has been trying to throw them off the trail by laying false markings in the desert. Fiddler and Mappo concede that Pust has been keeping Mappo and Icarium around to help fight the shapeshifters off if needed. Fiddler wonders about the tales of horror he has heard about Icarium and finds them in contrast to the person he has come to know. When they rejoin the group they find Crokus, having become aware of Pust’s plans for Apsalar, choking the life out of Pust, claiming he deserves it. Fiddler and Apsalar remind him that shadows are gathering and convince him to let go. Apsalar says that she will not be used by an ascendant again. Pust says that she wouldn’t, that she would be a leader. Apsalar leaves the room upset. The rest of the group work it out that Servant is actually Apsalar’s father. Later, Icarium finds Mappo and tells him that Apsalar has left, following after her father. They collect their gear to set out after her. Icarium tells Mappo that he believes he is close to finding out about his past and that Mappo knows more than he has said. Fiddler, Crokus, Mappo, and Icarium set out after her, leaving Pust and the Bhoka'rala behind. Kalam, Minala and company in the Odhan Kalam finds Korbolo Dom's army camped along the south edge of the plain. Seeing no way around with the group, he takes the enchanted stone that Quick Ben gave him, the one he was to use to get close to the Empress. He doesn’t know what it will do but thinks that it will help them get past the Army of the Apocolypse. Shattering the stone against a rock, the group is thrust into the Imperial Warren. This is much to Kalam's dismay because he knows it will be dangerous in the Warren. Kalam tells them that he will use the Warren to try and take them to Aren. Lostara Yil, on Kalam’s trail Lostara comes upon the open warren and meets Pearl as he exits it accidentally. He tells her that he is a Claw and that he knows her to be a Red Blade. Pearl decides to join Lostara as they head into the warren after Kalam. Apt, staying close to Kalam but out of sight Korbolo Dom's army crucified 1300 children on X-shaped crosses. Apt steals them and takes them to Shadowthrone, putting the Army of the Apocalypse in panic, as no one saw the bodies being removed. Apt convinces Shadowthrone that he can use them as an undead army. Apt also convinces Shadowthrone to give her one child, who had had his eyes gouged out, as a companion who would ride her. The demon also convinces Shadowthrone to give the child an eye to match the one she has. Shadowthrone sends the pair off to trail Lostara and Pearl as they follow Kalam. en:Deadhouse Gates/Chapter 11 Kategorie:Im Bann der Wüste